


Behavior

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x23 Colonel of truthKathryn finds solace in Jack
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Jack McNeil, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette





	Behavior

“Something is on your mind”Jack knew there was a reason Kathryn seemed so erratic 

“My daughter just lost a close friend and I feel partially responsible for it”Kathryn hung her head down 

“It’s not your fault”Jack assured her 

“I don’t know how to get trough at all”Kathryn was at a loss of words over the situation around her daughters sudden change of behavior 

“She’s probably worried about you”Jack suggested 

“I wish there was something I could do to make this all better for Sarah”Kathryn mused

“The best thing you could do right now is be there for her”Jack replies 

“Sarah is being stubborn”Kathryn said 

“I know how much you care about your kid”Jack says 

“I even spoke to Tommy and he was of no help at all”Kathryn answers


End file.
